(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly suitable to be connected and disconnected underwater. The inventive electrical connector assembly has no exposed contacts and is therefore safe to be handled when energized either in the connected or disconnected position.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art connector assemblies have been made watertight through various techniques so that after being connected they may be submerged. These watertight connectors have exposed pin or socket contacts upon being disconnected. It would not be feasible to energize either the plug or receptacle until they are suitably connected to each other.